spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 (97.91.9.173)
Hi. I'm Jamison Wonch coming to you live on the new reality show Island Madness. Now, you may be wondering what will be going on. Here let me explain. Fourteen contestants will be dropped off at this island to compete and in hopes of winning the grand prize $1,000,000. Each week they will compete in the KOI ( King of the Island) competition with the winner placing spot as KOI. That person then must nominate three people for eviction and which those three nominees will compete in the VFE ( Veto For Eviction) competition. The nominee that wins the challenge will be removed from the block and the other two nominees are still up for eviction. Then on eviction night, one of the two nominees will be evicted off the island. Well let's meet our contestants. Shows the fourteen contestants had already arrived. Cole. Kyle. Allison. William. Lily. Brent. Diane. Riley. Harold. Nathan. Becky. Grace. Mary and Josh. All- Hi Now you may now go to your cabins and unload your bags try to get to know some of the people around you and then we will get settled on our first KOI competition. Becky- This is so cool. William- Oh my gosh. Kyle- I wish this was my home. Hey, can I like, live here. Becky- I call top bunk. Becky (Confessional)- When I walk in there I'm all like " this is so amazing but that I need to stay focused because soon this ain't going to be all " oh hi, this is like so wonderful. It will battle, betrayal, and me winning the million bucks". A few hours later Cole- Hi I'm Cole. Allison- I'm Allison. Becky, Diane, William and Brent walk into the room. Cole- Hey, I'd like to make an announcement please. Why Don't we all start an alliance. Allison- Sure. Brent- I'm cool with it. Diane- This early, well I'm in. Becky- Sure. Cole- Great. What should we call ourselves? Becky- Why not Kings of the Sea. William- okay. Cole- everyone agree Allison- better than what I can come up with. Cole- okay, it's settled. Jamison Wonch- would you join us on the field for our first KOI competition. What you are about to see is fourteen strangers competing for KOI which I hope you brought your Sun tan lotion or it won't be pretty. Next on Island Madness. We have returned and now the KOI competition shall now begin. This game is Fill the Jug. In this you will each have to use this little spoon to scoop up the water and try and the Jug. The first person to complete this will win KOI. Ready. Go. And Allison is in the lead. William(Confessional)- Now when I' m hearing this I'm like you have got to be kidding me like seriously. Well, might as well try to win if that Allison doesn't take the lead the entire time. Like I mean look at her go. Jug is already a quarter filled. Allison trips. Allison- ow! And now Nathan takes the lead. William(Confessional)- Now I have to worry about Nathan, I don't even know which one he is. And now Diane takes the lead. I feel like that I can win this thing cause well look, I'm in first place. And now Allison again takes the lead and now Diane and now William, Diane, William, Nathan, Allison, Cole. Oh my gosh. This seriously going too fast. Stay with us and we'll return after a few messages. And now we're back with the competition stay going on where you have Nathan in the lead. Becky who looks like she never eve n touched it. Becky get going. And it is neck at neck with William and Allison who are almost at the top and.... Next time, it shall be revealed who won the KOI competition and his/her will nominate three people for eviction and will face off in the first VFE competition. Find out next time on Island Madness and vote here if you want either Allison or William to have won. Allison:_________ William: ________